


Saying Goodbye

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Derek visit their childhood home one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of "Lunar Ellipse" with spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt 20 'Author's Choice' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Cora and Derek made their way through the Beacon Hills preserve to the site of their old family home. The two were getting ready to return to South America and Cora wanted—needed—to have one last look at her childhood home before the county demolished it.

When they got there they made their way to the side of the house. “Are you ready to say goodbye?” asked Derek.

Cora nodded her head yes. She laid the bouquet of flowers she had brought with her on the ground.

“Hey sis” she said, looking down at the flowers. “I miss you.”


End file.
